Apology
by madwriter223
Summary: -coda to DGttU: Stan's Tattoo- While hiding up on the roof as his Grunkle searched all over for him, Dipper wondered if he had crossed a line.. FAMILY FEELS


**Takes place directly after: _Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained - Stan's Tattoo_**

 **Because something never sat right with me about it. Especially after Tale of Two Stans.**

 **Apology**

Dipper flinched when he heard someone climbing over the roof. He whirled around, whole body tense, but he needn't have worried. It was just Mabel.

He relaxed with a relieved sigh. "Hey, Mabel." He greeted with a small smile. "Come to help me hide?" His eyebrows drew together when he noticed what she was wearing. It was her '100% Seriousness' sweater. The one she wore each time she wanted to have a serious conversation about something.

He gulped and tensed again

"Dipper." Mabel plopped down next to him and met his eyes with a solemn look. "I really think you should apologize to Grunkle Stan." She said, looking and sounding completely serious. Which wasn't often for her.

"What, why?" Dipper demanded in surprise, leaning back against the roof.

Mabel drew her knees up to her chest and pulled her sweater over them. "He's really upset."

Dipper crossed his arms stubbornly. "I was just making a documentary." He grumbled. But he had to admit, even to himself, that he might've crossed a line this time.

Mabel sighed. "I know, but... maybe the tattoo is something he feels bad about." She mused with a cheerless twist to her lips. "Maybe he got it for a lost love, or maybe he got it by mistake. Maybe someone made him get it. We don't know."

"If it's a bad memory for him, then why doesn't he just have it removed?" Dipper continued to argue, more out of petulance than righteousness.

Mabel lifted one shoulder. "Maybe it's a grown-up thing. A bad memory you don't want to let go of."

Dipper wanted to protest more, but even he didn't feel right about today either. He uncrossed his arms with a deep sigh. "All right. I'll apologize to Grunkle Stan." It was the right thing to do, after all. He glanced over the ledge with a worried look. "Is he still angry?"

"Yup." Mabel pointed towards the roof hatch "Now go." She shook her finger at him. "Go and be sincere!"

Dipper's shoulders drew up to his ears. "Shouldn't I wait for him to not be in a killing mood first?" he asked, rubbing one arm nervously.

"Dipper, he's Grunkle Stan." Mabel gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder. "He's not going to hurt you. I think."

Dipper pursed his lips into a tight line, but nodded. No sense in dragging his feet any more. He stood up and climbed over to the hatch. He was proud to say he hesitated only twice.

He found Grunkle Stan out back, standing near the trees. He was probably over there looking for Dipper. Hoping to get his hands on him. And his camera.

Dipper gulped and took a deep breath. If he wanted to be a real supernatural investigator, he had to face whatever consequences his actions brought him. He wasn't going to have only good ideas in his life. Some, like today's episode, were going to be bad ideas. He'd need to deal with those too.

So he stepped out onto the porch and cleared his throat loudly. "Grunkle Stan?" He called, and Stan turned around. He scowled as soon as he caught sight of Dipper.

"There you are, kid." He said in a low growl and started advancing towards him. He still looked angry, though there was probably some hurt in there too.

Dipper clenched his hands into fists nervously and tried not to fidget. "Grunkle Stan. I owe you an apology."

Stan stopped in his tracks. "Wha-" He blinked, bewildered. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Dipper repeated. He stood with his back straight, earnest gaze fixed on Stan. "I didn't think the tattoo would be such a big deal for you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings with my documentary, but I did. And I'm sorry."

Stan stared at him for a moment longer, then sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knelt down onto one knee and put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Listen, Dipper. Some things are meant to be private. That thing on my back is one of them. I don't want to talk, now or ever. So don't ever a stunt like this again, capiche?"

"Capiche, Grunkle Stan." Dipper agreed with a serious frown.

"Good." And because this mess deserved a punishment, "You're doing the dishes for the next week."

"Wow, just that?" Dipper started in surprise, then coughed into his fist. "I mean, that's fair." It's good that the kid was taking responsibility. Stan felt proud of him for that. Not many kids his age were capable of it.

"Good, glad you agree." Stan got up to his feet and rubbed his hands together with a gleeful expression. "I'm gonna go dirty up some dishes! Wanna help, Mabel?"

"YEAH!" Mabel cheered and scrambled down the wall and into the house through an open window.

"Hey!" Dipper protested, and Stan grabbed him with an arm under his chin.

"I mean lunch, you numbskull. Noogie noogie noogie." He rubbed his knuckles against Dipper's hat until he snickered. "Go help your sister set up. There's frozen pizza in the fridge."

"Pizza!" As soon as Stan removed his arm, Dipper raced over to Mabel and they ran into the house together.

The brand twinged and a ghost of that old pain reared up for a moment. But then he heard the kids chanting cheerfully for pizza, and it went away. Stan took a deep breath and put on his best grin. He marched into the house and joined the kids in the kitchen.


End file.
